


the trip 2

by therefuge



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad Ending, Santa Fe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therefuge/pseuds/therefuge
Summary: race discovers a secret. a big secret.





	the trip 2

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by Elmer’s The Trip! go read it first!

Race was skimming through the most recent pape, since he wasn’t selling much today. As he flipped through the pages, a caption caught his eye. It said, “Newsies Have Fun at the Racetrack!” Next to it was a picture of Jack, Katherine, Crutchie, and....ALBERT??? all smiling, having a good time there. KATHERINE ISNT EVEN A NEWSIE, he thought, AND THIS IS _MY_ PLACE.

He ran back to the lodge, and went up to Albert and Crutchie. “Guys...ya’s went to the racetrack without me? You know what my name is, right?” He was hurt.

Albert shook his head. “Racer, Racer, you’ve got it all wrong. We weren’t just hanging out without you! We were planning The Trip.” Crutchie nodded in agreement.

“The- wait what trip???”

They both walked away, leaving Race standing in confusion.

“Why would that make me feel better?” he whispered to himself.

—————————-

Over the next few weeks, that dumb ass group of four kept getting more and more secretive. One day, he found the four of them huddled together in the corner. He heard the words “Santa Fe” and “painting” and “The Trip”.

He marched up to them. “What’s is so important that ya can’t tell me!”

They all glared at him and walked away.

They even brought Spot into it!

Jack had gone ALL THE WAY TO BROOKLYN and asked Spot if Race had been bad mouthin’ him. Except Spot never let him into the building, so Jack had to yell it from the street.

Enough was enough. He was getting to the bottom of it. He was just going to ask the Delancey Brothers if they had heard anything when Katherine and Jack came walking down the street, holding.... _SUITCASES_???? He hid in an alley and peered around the corner just in time to see Katherine place a kiss on Jack’s face. THATS NOT DAVEY! He gasped. Jack was....cheating on Davey?? And, more importantly, HE HAD A SUITCASE??? Crutchie and Albert came running up behind them and he saw them all get on a train to... Santa Fe. He cried.


End file.
